Livin' So Divine
by EuPhoRia RoSe
Summary: Who confesses to a random stranger? Mikan, that's who. Now she has found herself in a rather sticky situation. It is just going to get worse from here. Besides, the so-callled 'devil' has secrets of his own. AU. NxM. Review!
1. Mistaken

**A/N: Hey :P This is my new story and I hope you all like it. This doesn't mean that I will stop writing my other stories because I will keep on writing them too. I just wanna write this :D**

**Pairing: MikanXNatsume  
**

**And yeah this is like the manga Akuma de Sourou if anyone has read it.  
**

**Summary:**

**"No. That was not supposed to happen!" She wanted to scream. Mikan had confessed to a complete stranger, not the one she loved. But, somehow he seems to know something important that involves her. There is a perfect word for him. He's a devil.**

* * *

_L_ivin' _S_o _D_ivine

_**B**_**y _EuPhoRia RoSe  
_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_C_hapter 0_1 _**

**_Mistaken  
_**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**B**reathe. _

It's not a hard thing to do. Take a deep breath, close your eyes, and build up the courage. Mikan held onto the letter the words _Dear __Ruka _scribbled on the front of it in red writing. It had took her a long time to write this one letter. She kept on beginning to write it and then deciding to toss it in the bin. She didn't want to seem too desperate.

If he got that across from the letter then she'd never be able to face him again. She wasn't being desperate. She was hoping that her crush, who she had loved ever since she first saw him, would return her feelings. She was praying that this time luck would be on her side. She could already see him. He stepped out of his car stepping, looking out towards the place he'd be stuck in for the following 6 hours.

Mikan was about to melt. She could feel her feelings going crazy. This was the perfect time to tell him. He wasn't surrounded by anybody. He was finally alone. When Mikan had planned to confess to her crush before he'd always be surrounded by his notorious fan club or his friends. Mikan didn't really want to confess her feelings to them as well. If the fan club found out that Mikan was in love with Ruka she'd be ripped to shreads. She'd be on the 'loser' list. If that were to happen she'd face the rest of school in hell.

She scrunched the side of the letter. Come on. It's not hard. It will take two seconds. Mikan had a really bad feeling. At that point in time, she wasn't so sure what it was. But she knew it wasn't good. But even so, she stepped out of her hiding place, and walked with her head down to where Ruka was standing. She was so shy that she didn't open her eyes. She scrunched them so tight and thrust the letter in front of her crush. It was now or never.

"I love you!" she shouted.

There was a short silence where Mikan contemplated whether it was really a good idea to tell him this so openly. What if other people heard her outburst? Their might have been a few that did but would they really give a toss about her? Ruka seemed to be taking along time to reply. This made Mikan worried. Maybe he was so shocked that he had lost his voice? Had she seriously done that to him? She opened her eyes and looked up at the man she thought was Nogi Ruka.

Crimson_. _That was the first thing she saw. Beautiful orbs of gleaming crimson that did _not _belong to Ruka. She gulped. This man was not the one she loved. Ruka was the one beside him. So there had been someone with him after all. He must have been in the car and Mikan hadn't noticed him. She bit her lip. What a stupid mistake to make. She didn't even know who this person was. He was a complete stranger. But this stranger, god was he handsome. Ruka smiled nudging the stranger.

"It seems you've got yourself an admirer," he grinned.

_No. _That was not supposed to happen. Ruka had got it wrong. It clearly said on the letter _Dear _Ruka not Dear _whatever. _Who was he anyway? She hadn't seen him around before. She quickly hid the letter behind her back hoping to get away before the one she had accidentally confessed to started to question her. She smiled innocently as she began to take small steps back as she turned around ready to run. But he had stopped her. She looked at the crimson one. He had the largest smirk on his face she had ever seen. She did not like the look of this guy. Not one bit.

"So, what's your name?" he asked.

That was what _she _wanted to know. She couldn't just tell him that actually she confessed to the wrong person and she was head over heels for Ruka. It was not something she could say anymore. It seems she had lost her freedom of speech. She didn't answer his question as she tried to get out of his grasp. He was definitely irritating her now. He was going to let go of her.

"Get off!" she screamed wacking him away from her.

Natsume looked at her slightly confused. But a hint of a smirk still played on his lips.

"Her name's Sakura Mikan, I believe," Ruka told the stranger.

Mikan could have gone crazy then with sheer happiness. But then she reminded herself that this was not the place or time to be squealing over him. If she made a wrong move then God knows what her life would be like from that point on.

"You like me, huh, Mikan?" he questioned.

She did not like how he said her name. This was not good. He already assumed that she was in love with him. She had to do something. She just had to state the obvious.

She shook her head and hoped that what she was about to say now wouldn't land her in deep shit later.

"No, I didn't mean to confess to you. I love..."

She looked at Ruka the courage she had earlier slowly starting to disappear. She couldn't do it any longer. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. But she hadn't noticed that she accidentally dropped her love letter.

Just from that small mistake, her life was going to become so much like _hell._

.

.

.

.

"You are such an idiot," Mikan's best friend, Hotaru, rolled her eyes at her.

As soon as Mikan had escaped from Ruka and the stranger she rushed to where she knew her best friend's Hotaru and Yuu would be. They were always in the classroom talking about nothing in particular. She knew that they both wouldn't be so sympathetic about it. Mikan agreed entirely with what Hotaru was saying. She _was_ an idiot.

"I didn't see that other guy in the car!" Mikan hit her head with her bag in annoyance.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. But Mikan was being plain thick here. Even Yuu had noticed that she no longer had the letter with her. Knowing Mikan she had probably left it. Yuu was so right. Mikan remembered about the letter hoping that it was still safe and not ruined. She looked through her bag thinking that it would be somewhere in there. But it wasn't, she could not find it at all. Now she was freaking out.

"Oh my freaking gosh," she panicked, "I lost the letter!"

Yuu gaped at her while Hotaru snorted.

Where could it be? It could be anywhere. It could have been blown away by the wind or someone could have picked it up. The worry that was most going through Mikan's head was the thought that someone else could have read it. Like that Crimson-eyed stranger for example. She stood up as Yuu tried to calm her down.

"Mikan, calm down! Nobody could have read it yet!" Yuu tried to reassure her.

Mikan took a deep breath. She had to find it now. If she didn't she'd go insane until the bell for the end of school. She grabbed her bag informing her friends that she was going to look for it as she rushed out of the classroom. She expected that it might still be at the front of school. But she'd definitely be looking for ages. She'd just have to do it. It was either that or get humiliated by the whole school. She was sure that if anyone would read they'd tell everyone they could find.

She searched high and low as time ticked by. But she couldn't seem to find it. All her effort had been in vain. After several months of simply staring at Ruka she had decided she was going to tell him. Now this happened. Her life was over. She sighed and collapsed on the floor. She tore the grass out with her fingers as she found herslef close to tears. Why was she crying? Was she really so afraid that people would find out?

Only Yuu and Hotaru knew about her crush. They were the ones who made her realise it. As soon as she saw those clear blue eyes, she instantly fell in love with them. He was her prince. She had always fantasised what it would be like to be with him. She now sounded like a crazy stalker.

She stretched her arms and sat up to look for the letter again. She heard footsteps from behind her as she turned around to see the one from this morning who she had mistaken for her crush. She had hoped never to see him again. But here he was waving something in front of her face. Realisation hit her. She could clearly see her handwriting on the front. He had hit. This stranger had it. She stood up as she looked at his grinning face.

"Looking for this?" he enquired.

She tried to grab for it but the attempt was futile. Everytime she tried he would take a step back in a rather playful way. He was almost teasing her. No, he _was _teasing her. And it seemed like he was enjoying it. Mikan couldn't take anymore of this stupidity.

"Give it back!" she reached for it again.

He shook his head, pretending to be thinking and bluntly answered, "Huh, no."

She couldn't understand why he was being so stubborn. It wasn't any of his business. He just seemed to love to torment people. How could she have confessed to this sort of guy? What an idiot! She put her hands on her hips, fed up.

He finally stood still a grin appearing on his face, "I will give you back this letter in one condition."

Mikan looked at him with curiosity, "What?"

He smirked at her, "Become my servant."

Those words came crashing down on Mikan like a ton of bricks. She couldn't believe what he was asking of her. She wasn't sure what was important to her. Her pride or her feelings. He was toying with her feelings. He knew that she was in love with Ruka and he could use that to his advantage. But Mikan knew that she cared more about people not finding out the truth. She would just have to last through this. That's if she could. The Crimson stranger had already realised that she wouldn't go against his request to begin with. He had her in the palm of his hand.

He smirked, "I'm Hyuuga Natsume, nice to meet you, Mikan."

She recognised his name. She might not have seen him around before but his name was too familiar. He was famous. He was Ruka's best friend and the principal's _son_. But to make it worse he was known as 'The Charming Devil'. He definitely lived up to his name.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. **

**I'll try to make the chapter longer next time. **

**Sorry for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes :) **

**Sorry if any character is OOC  
**

**REVIEW PLEASE :D**


	2. Courage

**A/N:** I am SO SO SORRY. I haven't updated this story or others in ages. I will try to update this at least once a week but I can't promise it as I am busy with exams at the moment. But please bare with me. Also if I don't get AT LEAST 6 reviews for this chapter I'm going to delete it. Basically because I'm not sure of it myself. Please tell me whether I should keep on going. Put a * if you have read this please. Now on with this story. AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW. To the reviewer who said this story is like the Devil Beside You, that is because it is inspired by that and some of it will have the same plot. I hope you enjoy this :) **I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM.**

**

* * *

**

_**L**ivin' **S**o **D**ivine_

_By EuPhoRia RoSe_

_._

_._

_._

_**C**hapter **0**2_

_**C**ourage_

_._

_._

_._

**W**hen Natsume had told her that she was going to become his servant she didn't think it would be like this. She knew of his reputation fully well, but never had she imagined that he'd be so _merciless. _Of course, he didn't care for one second about what she thought. He must have been waiting for someone to do something as stupid as she did to take advantage. And it had to be Mikan.

She wished that she could have gone back in time and made sure that she never had a chance to go near Ruka who was her actual crush and Natsume, the devil. He was so arrogant as well, even though he had found out about Mikan's little mishap he kept on acting like he thought she still liked him. Which was, in Mikan's opinion, extremely farfetched. Why like someone like that? Especially when he was making her scrub the whole of her class's windows until it glistened and making sure there was no single speck of dirt to be seen.

Natsume had gotten in trouble. A few days before a couple of people had been playing soccer. Of course you can understand what happened. Someone didn't catch the ball and it went flying into the classroom window smashing it completely. The bad thing was Natsume wasn't even playing. He happened to be standing there right in sight for the teacher's to blame. As well as that the real culprits ran away as soon as they saw the balls direction. Natsume had been furious, that's what Mikan had heard from the rumors. He was going to make the actual culprits do the dirty work but he didn't even need to go find them. Because the so-called Mikan had walked right into a stupid nightmare.

Now, here she was feeling like she had been working for hours, which she had. She hadn't gotten a break and every time she tried to escape through the classroom door Natsume would be standing there. He was clearly making sure she suffered. She could tell by that smirk on his face and the way he said to her, 'have fun' before they even started. He was so enjoying it.

Mikan had clearly had enough. But what was she to do? She knew Natsume would not let her go just like that. Mikan sighed. How many days had it been? Two? It felt more like two years and she was already exhausted.

In those two days she never got to see her friends Hotaru and Yuu. Not even once. She tried to get away but it never worked. Now she was lonely and really wanted to see her friends so they could comfort her. Mikan snorted, well Hotaru would probably just tell her that she deserved what she got for being such a blockhead. Mikan didn't blame her if she was actually thinking that. She heard footsteps as she turned around to see the devil standing beside the door leaning on it. Mikan rolled her eyes. How she wished she could smack him with the mop in her hand. Maybe then that smirk would leave his face. But of course she would have to pay the price. Mikan thought about this and in the coincidence she didn't notice that Natsume was walking towards her.

"Hey, servant. I've got another job for you," Natsume told her nonchalantly.

Mikan moaned. This was her, what 20th job? What in the name of all things fluffy did he want her to do now? Mikan didn't want to know. Of course it was going to be awful and by the end of it her back will ache like hell. There was another thing that Mikan did not like that Natsume needed to stop doing.

"I have a name, it's Sakura Mikan," she gritted her teeth.

Natsume chuckled, "Don't talk back. It doesn't matter what your name is. You are still my servant."

As soon as he finished speaking rude words were going round and round in Mikan's head. She was restraining herself from actually saying it to his face. He was acting like there was some kind of master-servant relationship.

She hoped that this would end soon and he'd get bored. It could happen and when it did she'd be the happiest girl alive. She couldn't understand why so many girls were infatuated with him. Yes, he is definitely handsome. But were they forgetting the 'devil' part. That's mostly what it was.

His handsomeness was a disguise to the truth behind Hyuuga Natsume. He was evil. Mikan wanted to say something, retort back, give some kind of come-back. But she was speechless. Natsume suddenly handed her a scrub and a tub of water. There was only one thing she could have imagined she would have to do from looking at the equipment. Mikan sighed, she could not wait to get home to her lovely house where she was a way from this nightmare.

"Do I freaking have too?" she asked, but it sounded more like she was begging.

Natsume raised an eyebrow, "Of course. If you don't I'll broadcast your little crush to the whole school and Ruka. Do you want that?"

Mikan shook her head. No, she did not want to be humiliated. Especially not in front of Ruka. He'd think of her badly, like all those fan girls he had. Just the same as them. Mikan knew she wasn't. She wasn't a crazy fan girl. She wanted to get that across to him and if Natsume told her crush then everything would be over.

"Good. Now get scrubbing," Natsume ordered.

Mikan bowed her head feeling utterly defeated. Could she not do anything? She was really like his servant. She was going by everything he said and she wasn't fighting back. This truly wasn't like her at all. Normally she'd be arguing with anyone who was trying to make her do something she did not want to do. But it felt like all her courage had been taken right out of her. So she had to go along with his orders.

Mikan walked outside of the school as she arrived to her designation. His car. Yes, he was making her wash her car. But this was not an easy job, oh no. Natsume had made it as hard as it could possibly be. Mikan was beginning to wonder whether he had made it such a mess on purpose. The outside of the car which she was sure was spick and span this morning was covered everywhere with mud and god knows what.

The inside of the car had stains and food scattered across the floor. Mikan felt her heart sink more as she looked at it. She could have cried from just the thought of picking up all the stuff that had become un-named in that damned car of his. But she didn't. She stayed strong and pulled on some protective gloves and something to protect her nose. She was aware as soon as she stepped near it of the awful smell. Natsume had to have done this on purpose. Why would he leave it in such a way otherwise?

She knew how a lot of boys were protective of their cars. Any bit of dirt then they'd kill you. But no, Natsume had made sure that there was dirt. Loads of it. Did he even care for the state of the poor thing? Of course, Natsume's family were rich. His father was the principal of Alice Academy, prestigious high school. He could get a new car anytime he wanted. That thought just annoyed Mikan even more.

Mikan then got to work trying to get the thought of the things she was picking up. They were all different textures and she wasn't going to think about it too much or she would puke. It took Mikan forever to get the outside of the car cleaned. She had stayed after school for already 2 hours and she wasn't done. She wondered whether Natsume had gone home. She couldn't take it, she wanted to go lie on her couch at home.

Maybe if she went home she could just say that she thought he only wanted her to do the outside. No, that would not work. Mikan was a bad liar. Natsume would figure out rather quickly that she was fibbing. Then there would be hell to pay. But she was tired and fatigue was catching up on her. If she didn't go home and rest she might have actually collapsed. She could just do it tomorrow, couldn't she? Mikan tried to forget about all the things that Hyuuga Natsume would do to her the next morning as she walked away from the car at full haste.

.

.

.

"Hello!" Mikan shouted as she opened the door to her home.

At first there was no reply but she knew it would be that way. She dropped her bag on the floor and slipped off her shoes as she entered the living room. There, lying on the couch as always, was her exhausted single mother. She had a glass of wine in her hand that threatened to fall out in any given moment and her mouth was open wide.

Mikan approached quietly not sure whether to wake her. She knew her mother needed her rest. She had been working since 7 o'clock and didn't get home until at least 9 in the evening. Mikan knew her mother did many jobs during the day.

It was all to make sure they could be able to pay for their house. Yes, her family of two wasn't very rich. Ever since her father died they had been finding it hard to earn money for the two of them. They had been living in a nice quite large house but soon enough her mother, Yuka could not afford it and they had to move into apartment in town.

Mikan wasn't bothered where they were just as long as they were together. She missed her father dearly but she was just glad her mother was still with her. If they were both gone her life would be miserable. Mikan smiled to herself as she exited the room, unaware of the ring on her mother's ring finger. But of course, Mikan wasn't one to pay attention to such things.

She clambered up the stairs to her bedroom and opened the door. Her bed was almost calling for her as she collapsed onto it, a large smile on her face. The thoughts of tomorrow and Hyuuga Natsume were out of her head. She was beginning to doze off when she heard a faint knock sound on her window. She didn't turn around thinking that it was her imagination. But it became louder and persistent.

Maybe it was just a woodpecker that had decided stupidly that her window was its new tree. What a retarded bird that would be.

Mikan sighed realizing the knocking wasn't going to die down soon as she turned around and looked outside the window. There was no woodpecker or creature that could have created such a noise. She was definitely losing it. She was so tired that she was now even making up things in her head. She had to get some rest, she had to stop hallucinating. She lied back down only to hear the sound come again but with more intensity. Mikan frustrated that whatever it was kept on keeping her up, opened the window wide.

"WHAT?" she shouted, she wasn't expecting the answer she got.

She looked down seeing a familiar raven haired boy glaring at her. There eyes met, basically scared brown met angry crimson. And of course, Mikan felt like she was about to die right then and there. But this was her house, well her apartment. Why did she have to be on the first floor? She could just shut the window and ignore him, he might go away. So that's what she did. But, unfortunately, that didn't work. How did he find her apartment anyway? What was he, a stalker? Gosh, that would be weird.

Two minutes later she heard the doorbell ring. Of course he could get to her door. But it didn't mean he would let her in. He kept on pressing it as the sound rang through the apartment. It annoyed her like hell and she was worried that the sound would wake her mom from her slumber. She didn't want to be the reason her mother was irritated the next day.

She'd just have to open the door and shoo Hyuuga away as quickly as possible. She practically ran down the stairs cursing him to stop ringing the flipping doorbell so many times. She unlocked the door and opened it to face Hyuuga Natsume who was smirking and glaring at her. If that was possible, if it wasn't Mikan definitely was going insane.

"Did I give you permission to stop cleaning my car?" he questioned her.

He did notice. Mikan felt like slamming the door back in his face. He was so arrogant in everything he did. She could leave whenever she wanted.

"No, but I had to get home..." she started.

"No excuses," he grinned evilly, "But for what you did you can come and clean up my whole house for punishment."

Mikan gaped in response. She didn't want to go to his house ever. But having to clean the whole thing top to bottom. She was going to die. The worse thing was, it was a weekend. That meant Natsume could make her do anything for however long he wanted. It could be worse though, at this stage all he was doing was making her clean. She hated cleaning to begin with but she could think of worser things. He probably was saving them for later. She had to get around this somehow. Convince him not to make her suffer like this.

"Please, can't you just stop this and give me back that letter?" she asked.

Natsume shook his head, "I won't do that until I'm satisfied."

When the heck was he going to be 'satisfied'. She should have realized it would have been hard to make him think differently. He was lucky she was so good at all those chores. But if she was rubbish wouldn't he have gotten rid of her by now. Maybe not, even if she was rubbish he'd find a way to kill her courage. Her courage was definitely disappearing. He smirked at her and to her surprise leaned in, way too close for her liking.

"Goodbye for now, dear servant," he whispered into her ear.

Mikan's face went as red as a tomato could possibly get. Even her ears were now died red. She was at first speechless then she did something that she did not have the courage to do before.

She slammed the door right in his face. Natsume was shocked at her reaction then he chuckled.

"You should be careful what you do. It will only get worse from here," he informed her.

Mikan at this point concluded something. She had never felt like that ever before towards anyone. But she was sure of it. He was nothing more than a tease and it was getting to her more than she wanted. She slapped her face hoping to get rid of the shocked feeling still lingering on her. The red blush was still not dying down. But Natsume was certainly right about something. At this point, nothing was going to get better. She was just for his entertainment. And gosh, did she hate it.

* * *

Please tell me if there are any mistakes in this as I won't proof read this until the weekend when I actually have time. And remember PLEASE REVIEW. I'm not trying to be pushy but you other writers will probably understand what it means to see 'Review Alert' in your inbox. I hope that you liked it and I don't mind any constructive criticism as it helps me with my writing. Thanks very much for the reviews from last chapter and thank you to Kuroichibineko who was my first reviewer. You've also reviewed on some of my other stories so THANK CHUU VERY MUCH. See you next time!


End file.
